SI, ACEPTO
by myhouse
Summary: One shoot Huddy, una pequeña apreciación de lo que sucedio en "Fall from grace", contiene spoilers.


Hola a todos.

Bueno les traigo este pequeño one shoot, sobre lo que ocurrió en el útlimó capítulo "Fall from grace" así que contiene spoilers y muchos.

Seguramente a muchos no les gustó el capítulo pero dejó ver muchas cosas, y esta es una pequeña apreciación de eso.

A ver que les parece =D

**SI, ACEPTO**

Gregory House se encontraba de pie a la mitad de su sala, rodeado de personas, sus empleados entre ellas, además de Wilson y si, Cuddy, no creía que en verdad asistiera, pero ya que lo había hecho esperaba que sucediera algo, los demás invitados eran uno que otro doctor y enfermera con los que no se llevaba tan mal, además de invitados de su futura esposa a la que tenía parada frente de él.

Miraba hacia todos lados, observando su departamento que gracias a su ex novia se había convertido en un circo al impedirle hacer la boda en la capilla del hospital, pero además esa miradas fugaces a su departamento y a los que estaban presentes, le ayudaban para fijarse en las reacciones de la única persona que le interesaba. Chase quien era el que oficiaría la boda, comenzó sin más preámbulos.

-Ellos dicen que el verdadero amor ya no existe… tal vez nunca existió- Se apresuró a continuar al ver la expresión de su jefe- Así que si no hay ninguna objeción-

Le entregó a House el anillo que momentos antes había llevado Taub, quien fue elegido por los novios para llevar esos objetos tan sagrados.

-Tú, Dominika Petrova ¿Aceptas a este hombre como tu legitimo esposo?-

House le sostenía la mano, le había colocado el anillo y le dirigió una sonrisa, todo se tenía que ver muy creíble, habían contratado a alguien para que filmara y fotografiara el evento.

-Si, acepto- Dijo de forma muy dulce y segura, pero aunque lo estuviera, no dependía de ella que todo saliera bien.

Chase entonces le entregó el anillo, en ese instante Cuddy se marchó de la sala; cuando él le entregó la invitación no le dio importancia a ese pequeño sobre rosado, pero cuando leyó la tarjeta se le formó un nudo en la garganta, ¡ese maldito!, como se atrevía a entregarle eso, no, no le iba a dar importancia, seguramente era otra de sus bromas, pero conforme avanzó el día se enteró que era verdad, se casaría, pero lo haría con una de sus prostitutas, con eso confirmó que era otro de sus juegos, algo para burlarse de ella para hacerla sentir mal, pero ella ya no jugaría, quería demostrarle que ya no le importaba lo que hiciera, lo que le sucediera, se lo repetía a todos y a ella misma para hacer que el dolor en su interior no fuera tan intenso, por eso asistió, para que todos observaran que ya no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero sobre todo quería que House se diera cuenta de eso; pero ella misma se estaba engañando, no podía, no podía hacerlo, no podía estar en medio de esa farsa, de esa artimaña que había ideado House para hacerla sentir mal, para vengarse de ella, por que todavía le importaba, aún tenía sentimientos hacia él, siempre los había tenido y tal vez siempre los iba a tener, y aunque intentara dejarlos atrás era muy difícil.

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo y escuchó a Chase.

-Y tú Gregory House ¿Aceptas a esta mujer como tu legitima esposa?-

Él observaba lo que parecía nadie más se había percatado o no les importaba, tal vez solo a Wilson, Cuddy se retiraba, tal vez a la habitación o al baño, no importaba a donde, se marchaba de ese momento en el que se convertiría en el esposo de esa linda chica, ese prostituta que había conocido días atrás en el hotel en donde había ido para intentar sacar todo esas emociones que lo estaban destruyendo; en aquella ocasión le había dado un masaje, había sido fabuloso, por unos instantes el dolor físico y emocional se había esfumado, nadie lo había hecho tan bien desde aquella otra prostituta que Cuddy le obligó a dejar de ver.

Ahora estaba frecuentando a Dominika para que lo masajeara, también hacía manicura, pedicura, faciales, era muy buena, era una linda chica que le hacía conversación con su no muy buen manejo del idioma, le había contado su situación, había llegado al país con visa de turista dispuesta a quedarse, como muchos otros, pero le estaba costando hacerlo, quería trabajar en algún spa pero no le daban trabajo por falta de papeles, le contó que había pagado para que le consiguieran los documento, pero el tipo que se encargaba de eso lo habían arrestado, tampoco podía pedir asilo por que su situación no era exactamente de peligro, pero no se daría por vencida, no le importaba cuanto más tenía que hacer lo que hacía, ella obtendría la ciudadanía, House entonces le sugirió que se casaran, ella estudió la propuesta, tenía que estar segura de que si lo haría, ya otros clientes le habían dicho lo mismo y al final no se concretaba nada, pero él le dejó clara la situación, ella lo usaría para obtener la nacionalidad y él la usaría para ahorrarse dinero y hacer un movimiento que no compartiría con ella, provocar a alguien.

Y ese alguien se había retirado justo cuando la novia había dicho acepto; House veía hacía el pasillo, esperaba que en cualquier momento Cuddy regresara, detuviera todo, y por ella lo haría, pero no ocurrió nada, y no podía esperar más, tenía un trato con Dominika.

-Yep-

Fue lo que pronunció, por que esas dos palabras, ese "si, acepto" solo se lo diría a una persona, a ella y en una boda real con Wilson como su padrino, no en una boda con intereses superficiales y materiales como en la que se encontraba.

-Por el poder que me confiere el estado de New Jersey solo por hoy, los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia-

House y Dominika se besaron y abrazaron, sonreían.

-Los que tienen las cámaras por favor siéntanse libres de proveer documentación legal- Continuó diciendo Chase.

Todos posaban para las fotos, los novios, los padrinos, las madrinas, el "ministro".

Dominika estaba muy sonriente y feliz, en verdad Greg había cumplido su palabra, pero aún no estaba todo ganado, ella tenía que cumplir su parte del trato y después de algunos meses entonces podría cantar victoria.

House por su parte aunque sonreía para las cámaras e intentaba demostrar que esta feliz por la ocasión, su mirada demostraba lo contrario; había conseguido sus objetivos, hacer que Cuddy le hiciera caso después de todos los días anteriores en los que lo había ignorado, hacer que se diera cuenta que podía seguir su vida sin ella, hacerla sentir culpable y lo más mal posible por lo que le hizo, por haberle destrozado el corazón, pero aunque había logrado sus objetivos, no estaba feliz, no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación de que algo le faltaba, sabía muy bien lo que era, pero ahora parecía que nunca la recuperaría.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Se que fue triste al igual que lo que esta pasando en la serie, pero no creo que sea para siempre =)

Gracias por leer.


End file.
